justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
India Waale
(DLC) |artist = From the Movie " " |year = 2014 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = Male/Female |mode = Duet |pc = Blue/Cyan to Red |lc = Cyan |gc = Yellow/Purple to Purple/Cyan |nowc = IndiaWaale |pictos= 126 |dlc = October 22, 2014 (NOW) January 20, 2015 (2015) October 20, 2015 (JDU) |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1)}}"India Waale" from the movie is featured on , (as a DLC) and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 resembles . He starts off with a dark blue suit over a formal tuxedo complete with a black bow. He wears long pants, and black leather shoes. After the bridge, his suit and tuxedo become a blue coat with golden strap buttons, and shoulder patches. His pants also get a bit baggy. His shoes do not change significantly. P2 P2 resembles . She starts off wearing a turquoise/golden bra and skirt, gold bracelets, and blue cape. After the bridge, she is dressed in a glittery red top without a left sleeve, and a red-and-gold skirt. Her shoes also become pink heels. Indiawaale coach 1 big.png|P1 Indiawaale coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The dancers begin inside an Indian-themed room with flashing lights. A table is seen with candles in the far back. Backup dancers begin to appear within the building shortly after the first two Gold Moves. They disappear during the verse and only re-appear during the chorus. Golden rain appears during the bridge, which transforms the dancers. They are transported to a stage with flashing lights, stereos and flame effects. Yellow and red confetti shower over the dancers and their backup dancers, which look identical to them. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: Point your right hand to the screen. India Waale GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 India Waale GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 indiawaalegoldmovegif.gif|Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests India Waale appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Easter Trivia * After Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), this is the second song to be released in before any actual video game in the franchise. It is followed by The Choice Is Yours. ** Both of them were released afterwards on as downloadable tracks. * The dance uses most of the moves from the movie. * India Waale is the only downloadable track to directly credit a movie. * On , when this song was free everyday, the lyrics said "Indiawaale". In later versions the lyrics say "India Waale". * Shah Rukh Khan, one of the actors from the movie has played this songhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiIGHE9lyks. Gallery indiawaale.jpg|''India Waale'' Indiawaale_cover@2x.jpg| cover IndiaWaale_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| album coach 423.png|P1 s avatar indiawaale1.jpg|Gameplay indiawaale2.jpg|Gameplay 2 India Waale Dancers.png|Dancers descarga (4) (1).png|P2 image (20).jpg IndiaWaalePictos.png|Pictograms 10313375_1639377246296778_7164496569669550439_n.jpg|Diegho and Dina wearing clothes used for this routine. Videos 'Official Music Video' OFFICIAL 'India Waale' FULL VIDEO Song Happy New Year Shah Rukh Khan, Deepika Padukone 'Gameplays' India Waale - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2015 - India Waale India Waale - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 - India Waale India Waale - Just Dance 2018 'Others' File:Just Dance meets Bollywood with global superstar Shah Rukh Khan References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Indian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cain Kitsais